


Russian Roulette

by Gemini_bmc



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Batman - Freeform, Dark, F/M, Jason Todd - Freeform, Red Hood - Freeform, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_bmc/pseuds/Gemini_bmc
Summary: Jason mysteriously invites you over to his place but you're getting a weird feeling. And why is there a plastic tarp on the floor? What's going on?
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Russian Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea for a fic while listening to 'Russian Roulette' by Rhianna.  
> I suggest listening to the song before or while reading the story.

You don't know how you ended up here. You suppose it's because you finally confessed your feelings to your long time friend, Jason Todd. 

When you told him he didn't seem that surprised and all he said was "Ok" and walked away. 

That was two days ago. 

You didn't hear anything from him until just an hour ago when he called and said "Meet me at my place" then hung up.

So there you were, looking at his front door, wondering if you should knock or just go home and pretend like none of this ever happened. 

Raising your hand to knock you decide last second not to, you stop. The door swings open. Jason is standing in the doorway, looking relaxed in a t-shirt and sweatpants. 

"Come in," he says holding the door open.

You'd been there a couple times before, it was a small quaint place. Jason kept things really neat and in order but things looked different now. 

There were no little knick knacks on the counter, the art on the walls had been taken down and all the furniture had been pushed into the small hallway. Most shocking of all, there was now a large sheet of clear plastic covering the living room floor.

A small card table and two old rusty looking chairs sat in the middle of the plastic covered floor. 

You turn to Jason, who is still behind you "Uhm… What's going on here?"

"Maybe you should sit down" he says brushing past you and pulling out one of the chairs. 

For some reason your legs are glued to the floor, your fight or flight starting to kick in as you decide what to do next. Jason must see the dilemma written on your face. He walks over to you and places his hand at the small of your back, guiding you to the chair. He gently pushes you to sit.

He turns to walk away. Without thinking your hand shoots out and grabs his arm.

"Jay?" you croak out, your voice showing your distress. 

"It's ok" he says cupping the side of your face "I'll be right back" then he disappears down the crowded hall. 

"What the hell is going on???" you whisper to yourself. 

Jason reappears quickly, something in his hand. He takes a seat in the other chair opposite you.

"So you have feelings for me right?" He questions. 

Unable to form words you just nod 'Yes'.

"And you want to be in a relationship with me?"

"Only if you want to" you manage to say.

"Well that's going to depend on what you decide next" he places the items in his hands on the table.

It's a revolver style gun and a box of bullets.

Your heart rate spikes and your throat goes dry. 

"I don't understand" you say not taking your eyes off the weapon.

"It's simple. If you want to date me, you need to pass this one simple test" he says matter of factly. 

Your eyes glance up to meet his now. 'You've got to be shitting me?!'

"You want me to shoot myself?!" 

"No, not particularly" he says too calmly for your liking. 

He leans forward and picks up the gun and admires it "It's called Russian Roulette sweetheart. It's a gamble. One bullet. That's an 85% survival rate"

"You want me to play Russian Roulette to-to… what? Win you over?"

"Essentially" he places the gun back on the table.   
"If you win then you can decide if you'd like to date or never speak to me again. If you choose not to play then this will be the end of our friendship. And if you lose...well..." he holds his hands out and shrugs. 

"I die" you finish for him. He nods 'Yes'

"So the only choice you have left is do you want to go first?"

"First?" You wonder. 

"I'll play with you, it's only fair"

You don't know what to say, it's all too much to take in.

"Should I go first then?" He says. 

Maybe it's all just a ploy, he wouldn't actually do this. He definitely wouldn't put himself in harm's way if it was real though right? You nod 'Yes' telling him to go first.

"Ok" he says.

Jason opens the box and pulls out one bullet, he shows it to you then opens the revolver and slips the bullet into one of the 6 empty chambers. He closes it then gives it a spin and places the gun on the table. 

He leans back in his chair and takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. His hand reaches out and picks up the gun and brings it up to his temple. 

You're watching with wide eyes, unable to move or look away. 

Jason closes his eyes and takes another deep breath and slowly exhales then squeezes the trigger. 

Your heart is pounding and you hear a loud 'Click'.

Jason slowly places the gun back on the table, his eyes still closed. He runs both hands through his hair and opens his eyes. He's staring at you. 

"It's your turn sweetheart"

You reach out a shaking hand towards the gun. The metal is cool against your sweaty palm. You pop the cylinder out and see the single bullet. You close it and spin it.

'One bullet. I have a 5 in 6 chance of not getting shot. That's approximately an 85% chance of surviving this.' You try calming yourself.

Taking a deep breath you feel the full weight of the gun in your hand as you lift it from the table. You just stare at it in both hands resting on your lap now. You still can't believe the situation you're in.

"Calm yourself," you hear Jason's voice "If you play, you play for keeps. Take the gun, and count to three." 

You break out in a cold sweat and everything is moving in slow motion.

There's no time to think, it's your turn to go.

You're certain he can see your heart beating through your chest. You feel it hammering against your ribs.

"I'm terrified" you say barely above a whisper "but I'm not leaving" you say with resolve as you stare into Jason's eyes. 

'I know that I must pass this test.' You tell yourself.

You say a silent prayer to yourself, praying to any god that will listen. 'Please don't let me die here.' 

"Close your eyes," he says "Sometimes it helps."

Your eyes flutter closed as you're breathing hard. And then you get a scary thought 'He's still here, which means he's never lost.' 

You wonder 'How many times has he played this deranged game? How many other women were in this exact same position? How many of them didn't make it out?' 

You lift the gun. It feels like time is at a standstill as the gun moves towards your temple. 

Flashes of your life play out against your closed eyelids as you wonder 'Will I get to see tomorrow's sunrise? I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye, but it's too late to think of the value of my life'

You feel the cold metal against your cheek. You slide the muzzle up into position against your temple. 

Your heart is beating erratically. Your chest is heaving up and down with efforts to breath. You're petrified but know there's no going back. You need to do this if you want to prove yourself to him.

'Just pull the trigger' you tell yourself. 

Taking one last deep breath, savoring the feeling of air rushing into your lungs,you breathe it out quickly set in your resolve.

You feel the muscles in your arm flex as your finger squeezes the trigger, the hammer pulling back ready to decide your fate.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
BANG!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
You can't feel anything. Your body is cold and unmoving. All you can see is darkness.

"Fuck" you hear a shaky voice above you.

You open your eyes. 

Jason is standing leaning over the table, his hand on the gun still in your hand. The muzzle of the gun pointing up, well above your head.

You see a thin line of smoke coming from the end of the gun.

He must have jumped up and moved the gun so you wouldn't get shot.

He takes the gun from your hand and throws it onto the table while coming around to stand in front of you. 

He turns your chair and squats in front of you. 

"Hey? You ok?" He asks in a soft voice.

You slump forward putting your head into both hands and sob.

"It's ok" he says resting his hand over yours. 

You jerk your hand away pulling it back. 

SMACK.

Your open palm connects to the side of Jason's face. 

He looks shocked.

You close your hands into fists and start pounding his shoulders, his chest anywhere you can reach.

He leans forward and pulls you into his embrace. 

"You're sick" you mumble into his chest.

"I know baby" he says smoothing your hair down. 

You pull back and stare up into his face. 

"Maybe I am too though" you say, pulling him down and placing your lips against his.


End file.
